deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff the Killer vs Yandere-Chan
Description If you hate the matchup, I'm sorry about that, I hate it too. But I really wanted to make this fight. So just try to enjoy it. Intro Wiz: Since the dawn of time, the human brain has been our main tool for surviving and is more advanced than any computer could be. Boomstick: But even the human brain suffers from glitches. Even in teenagers, for no reason. ' Wiz: It's called insanity and it has that effect on people. You know, effects like urges to murder in the most brutal ways possible. '''Boomstick: Jeff the Killer, The pale teen of creepypastas. ' Wiz: And Ayano Aishi, the yandere at Academy High. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their knives, planning, and motives to find out who would win A DEATH BATTLE. Jeff the Killer Wiz: Creepypastas are horror stories shared around the internet. They are said to date back to the very beginning of computers. Boomstick: Oh yeah, the time when it was just lame green text and you couldn't look up stuff like how to fake your way into a job. Not that I've done that. Wiz: These stem from Candle Cove, the story of a scary children's TV show to Ben Drowned, the story of a boy who died but lived on in his Majora's Mask cartridge. But the one that lives in infamy for all the wrong reasons is the story of a young boy who went crazy. Boomstick: Jeffrey Woods was your average joe. His parents, his brother, and himself had just moved into "One of those fancy neighborhoods." I wouldn't call it fancy seeing as immediately after, three kids literally fought them. ' Wiz: Jeffrey was able to put up a fight, but his brother took the blame and was arrested by really, really bad cops. '''Boomstick: It wasn't getting any better because, at a kid's birthday, the kids returned with...guns!?! Really!?! Like I judge but that might be a little hypocritical. ' Wiz: Jeffrey was miraculously able to overpower them. But not before getting covered by a "thing" of bleach, which was flammable. Weird because last time I checked, it wasn't but whatever. Jeff survived that too but didn't tank it. '''Boomstick: Jeff woke up in a hospital bed. His face was pale with no nose, his eyelids were gone, and he had a smile cut on his face. That day, he became a deleted creepypasta!...oh and Jeff the Killer. Wiz: Turns out in that fight, something in Jeff snapped. He had become unstable. Boomstick: Well, everyone knows teenage years are hard on you. And when he woke up and saw his face, he did what any logical person would do and killed his entire family. And then some more random people. Wiz: Jeff became addicted to murder. He lived to see people die. Boomstick: So he became a murderholic? ' Wiz: Serial killer works too but okay. '''Boomstick: Jeff's loving companion for cutting off skulls is his knife...really? Is that all? It's just a kitchen knife? Is that all he has? Is there anything interesting about it? ' Wiz: Well he does murder a lot with it. He can cut through humans with a vast amount of murder technics. 'Boomstick: Like slicing necks to get people choking on their own blood, knife through the head, and the always convenient stab in the heart. ' Wiz: Jeff doesn't have eyelids so his senses were heightened...because that's science. He has advanced hearing and seeing. 'Boomstick: Jeff can think of ideas for murder on the fly, survived getting buried, survived glass, can withstand a lot of pain thanks to insanity, and even outsmarted Jane the Killer, who had been stalking him for years. ' Wiz: The craziest part is that he's only a teenager and was never caught. 'Boomstick: Weird because he's pretty easy to identify. ' Wiz: Jeff is one tough nut to crack, and he has left the internet with great terrors... 'Boomstick: FANGIRLS! RIP-OFFS! FANFICS! OCS! HOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRROOOOOOR! ' Wiz:...Well, that's how most people reacted to his legacy. Yandere-Chan Wiz: Imagine a world that's colorless, with no point. Imagine if you didn't know right from wrong, happiness, not even sadness or anger were all emotions you never felt. Or you never felt emotions at all.And worst of all, you were the only one who felt like this. 'Boomstick: Well, that's life in the shoes of Ayano Aishi...And people that work at McDonald's but that's beside the point. ' Wiz: She felt this way for 17 years. The worst part is that her parents had gone across the sea to the U.S without her. She could only cook and bath herself. She was all alone in a gray world of fog. 'Boomstick: That was until she came across the path of Taro Yamada. ' Wiz: When she came across him, the world around her reformed into what we see every day. She saw what Earth really was. It's normal for us but in a world of gray and sorrow, it was the greatest moment of her life for her. 'Boomstick: But there was a problem. Seeing this world from being near this man drove her a little crazy. To the point of being...Obsessive. ' Wiz: This was pretty normal in the Aishi family tree. Ayano kind of belongs to a family line of yanderes. Which means lovestruck. They are basically just people that are love crazy over a boy or girl. 'Boomstick: That's how she came to be. Her mother tied her dad to a chair and forced him to be her's. And there's one more problem in Ayano's case. Taro is a bit of a lady's man. 8 girls fall for him. Add that with his sister who's clingy and the school president who's on to her. ' Wiz: But that changed when she met Info-chan. Who would help her find and kill every one of these girls for the price of a few photos of...panties? '''Boomstick: Japan. Wiz: With a partner and weapons that are around the school, Aishi made it her life goal to murder her way to the top and claim her senpai for herself. With her new nickname; Yandere-Chan. Boomstick: Yeah, because that's not dumb. Like, there's a bunch of girls getting killed who all have a crush on the same guy and no one thinks the one who might have done it is the quiet girl with YANDERE in her name. Anyway, if you want to kill ten or more people, you're gonna need some weapons. ' Wiz: And where better to find weapons than a high school? '''Boomstick: It's like this school was asking for murder. For simple but sweet kills, we have a standard knife, if you wanna get more religious, you can have the ritual knife. Want small but sharp? Grab a screwdriver. ' Wiz: And then we have a fucking katana because that's safe to carry in a school. 'Boomstick: Bro, do you even Japan? Now on to the real beauties. We have the circular saw, the baseball bat, the fucking awesome and bloody axe, and...a bucket of water. ' Wiz: While weapons are good for quick kills, Ayano really shines in planning. The water is used to make students have to change in a washroom, which leaves them alone, which mean no witnesses. Need to burn anyone? She also has gasoline and matches. Really, Yandere-Chan is great at using the environment to kill someone. 'Boomstick: She can knock a student dead with one swing of a bat, has the strength of four students, she could kill the drama club leader, a teacher, has the ability to heighten her senses with Yandere Vision and even the school president. ' Note: Yes, I know you can do that yet, but, seeing as the game is about killing rivals, and they're all rivals, the canon ending is pretty much killing them unless you wanna make friends or fire people. So don't sue me for using stuff that hasn't happened yet because the murder of these 3 is going to happen in the future? Why wouldn't it? Notify me if you want this feat removed. '' '''Boomstick: But at the same time, she doesn't have a lot of hand to hand experience in terms of combat. ' Wiz: But just know, if you ever have a crush on a boy who sits by the fountain reading and has black hair, you are going to die. ' Pre-fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A MURDER BATTLE! ' Fight Akademi High School, 9:30 PM A bunch of students had gotten detention. One of the students was Taro, he got it for trapping in class. In reality, the fuckin pedo teacher just wanted to look at him for hours. Ayano was also in detention for slapping a student, in reality, she just wanted to be in the same room with senpai. The bell rang. Senpai got out with the other students and went to collect his things. Just then, a voice from behind him was heard. ???: How do you say "Hello there" in Japenese? ' Jeff the Killer had been running from the police. He had made it to an airport and hitched a ride in a cargo area on a plane to Japan. Once he got off, he found a high school and saw a light on. He decided to find a new target in there. Jeff grabbed Senpai's hair and pinned him to the locker. He grabbed his knife and held it up. '''Jeff: Go to sl- ' ???: HEY! It was Ayano. She saw Jeff trying to kill her man and couldn't let that happen. She pulled out a knife and ran to Jeff. 'Jeff: English, wasn't expecting that. ' The knives clashed as Jeff let go of Senpai. He noped the fuck out of there. 'Jeff: You look much more fun to play with. ' The knives slide together and were released. The two held them up, ready to duel. '''FIGHT! The knives collide, again and again, they're having a sword fight with small swords. Jeff tries to go for a stab to the heart, but the hand of Yandere-Chan Stops him. Ayano tries for the neck but Jeff gets out of the way. Ayano pins Jeff to a locker and tries to stab him, but Jeff kicks her away. She hits the other lockers. Jeff: What are you gonna do now. ' Ayano puts her knife away. '''Jeff: Good girl. Accepting death is- ' She pulls out a katana. 'Jeff: Holy shit. ' The blades touch. Jeff tries to keep up with the longer weapon but his knife can't do that. Yan-Chan tries to stab Jeff, but he puts his hands on the blade, they start bleeding. Ayano uses her strength and puts the blade into Jeff. She pulls it out expecting Jeff to fall over. The killer looks at the stab in him. 'Jeff: D-d-d-d-d-d. ' Ayano wonders what Jeff has to say. 'Jeff: D-d-d....do you really think that's enough? ' Jeff quickly takes a dumbbell that was on the floor and slaps Yan-Chan with it. Her mouth begins to bleed. 'Jeff: Time for a real fight. ' Ayano wonders what Jeff has to say. Yandere-Chan had fallen because of that blow. Jeff grabs Yan-Chan and snaps her, he then throws her back on the ground. 'Jeff: You aren't much of a talker, are you. ' Jeff places his foot on Ayano's throat. 'Jeff: Guess you won't be needing this. ' Before Jeff could stop her breathing, he was tripped. Yandere-Chan had used the Dumbbell Jeff had dropped and tripped him. She got up. Jeff wasted no time a dashed at Aishi with a knife after getting up. Yandere-Chan fought with Jeff, using her hand to keep the knife away from her. She pushed Jeff away and grabs a knife. The two continue with the knife fight. They move outside of the school and into the garden. Jeff kicks Yandere-Chan down, but then she finds a baseball bat next to her. She picks it up and hits Jeff with it. He hits him so hard he goes into the shed. He comes out of the shed pissed and holding and axe. They hit the two together and move around the setting until they reach the top of the roof. The yandere pins Jeff next to a ledge and hits the axe out of his hand. Jeff just grabs the bat and throws it off too. The killers grab knives (for like, the third time, because by law, all murders must use a knife. Wait am I criticizing my own writing? Whatever. Everyone knows people just skip the result so it doesn't matter) and have a knife fight. They separate and stare at each other. They then go running holding their knives. Ayano: AUUUUUGGH '''Jeff: GO TO SLEEP! STAB The knives are locked into the two. They then both pull the knives out of each other. Yandere-Chan falls over. Jeff: Kids these days just can't handle being stabbed. ''' She is weak and on the floor. She then remembers what she's fighting for. She's fighting for the only thing that could make her be normal. The adrenaline from those thoughts gives her the power to get up on all fours, come close, and stab Jeff in the kneecap. She gets up and limps towards the sink the get a drink while Jeff is on the floor holding his knee. She then gets an idea. Jeff gets up more pissed than hurt and sees Ayano holding a bucket of water. She throws it at Jeff. The water gets in his eyes. '''Jeff: MY EYES! She goes over and punches Jeff. She uppercuts him and pushes him down. Jeff recovers and gets up to see Ayano had busted out her katana a second time. Jeff backed up to a ledge. Ayano put both of her hand on both sides of the katana and approached Jeff. Jeff took her arms and flipped the katana over his head, thinking she would drop it off the roof. Jeff: Now get off of me. ' Jeff kicks Ayano down but has a realization. He sees that Ayano had dropped the katana on the floor and not the ground. He then realizes what that means. When he kicked Ayano, the katana went through his neck. His head then falls off the roof and his body rests on the edge. Yandere-Chan limps over to the Nurse's office to patch herself up. She comes back, collects the weapons and the death killer and burns it. She looks at Jeff's head. She takes a knife and slices him into. She looks at the camera bloody faced and laughs scarily. Aftermath '''Boomstick: That was so boring that I don't have a response to it. ' Christianthepupbot: How dare you insult my writing skills! 'Boomstick: I MEAN THAT WAS AWESOME. Now please don't delete me. ' Wiz: Yandere-Chan's ability to use the setting as a weapon gave her a counter to Jeff's physical power and durability, plus the weapons also help. '''Boomstick: Yeah, a knife is a good weapon, but do you really think it would do well against a sword? Wiz: A thing you might not expect to help Chan would be her ability to throw water at someone. In a fight, it would be useless. 'Boomstick: That is unless your opponent has no way to close his eyes, in that case, you're dealing with a blinding. ' Wiz: Yandere-Chan also can counter Jeff's heightened senses with Yandere-Vision. She can beat people around Jeff's age, and even people who know karate. While this is a really close fight, Ayano just comes on top. 'Boomstick: What a knife (nice) fight. ' *Crickets* 'Boomstick: Yeah even I hated that pun. ' Christianthepupbot: WHAT DID I SAY? '' '''Boomstick: OH SHIT! ' *Crashes and other random sound effects* Wiz: *Sighs* The winner is Yandere-Chan.Category:'Video Games vs Creepypasta' themed Death Battle Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:Christianthepupbot Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles